Of Ghosts and Haunted Houses
by Soul's Eclipse
Summary: [AU]Yukiru. Tohru is a young girl who somehow stumbles across a supposedly haunted house and find that it's true! Only none other than our favorite family, the Sohmas, haunts the house! Ch. 8 up!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Tohru is a young girl who somehow stumbles across a supposedly haunted house- and finds out that it's true! Only, none other than our favorite family, the Sohmas, haunts the house!

**Prologue:**

_A group of people is in a room, silent and anxious. Suddenly, the door opens and a guy walks through, obviously been running. "I'm sorry I'm late!" he panted a little before dusting himself off and took his place. As he went to his place, he suddenly noticed that a certain someone was here. "What are you doing here, stupid cat?" _

_Twitching, the orange-headed boy glared at the boy with the gray hair and purple eyes. "None of your business, damn rat!"_

_"It is my business, since only members of the Zodiac are supposed to be here," Yuki said offhandedly, making Kyou angrier. Kyou was on the verge of jumping Yuki when a hand held him down. He looked up at the dog's face._

_"Now, now," Shigure said pleasantly, "Yuki, Kyou is here because Akito invited him here."_

_"Exactly," a seductively dark voice says, "I want ALL of you here." His amusement, obvious in his voice, made everybody in the room shiver. "I was _so_ excited about my news that I couldn't wait to tell you!" He laughed like a maniac. The temperature in the room dropped. "I figured out a way that we can all stay together!"  
Shock was mirrored on every other Sohma's face. "W-what?"_

_"Yes…a way for me to never die as well…"_

_Kyou recovered. "You can't be serious!" he shouted._

_Akito gave a sinister grin. "I'm dead serious, Kyou my boy, and I'm going to implement my plan right away."_

_"What plan?" he shouted again._

_Akito laughed again. "Behold!" He raised both his hands, revealing a large ruby. "This little thing is going to help me!"_

_"How?" Yuki demanded. _

_"Well…" he paced slowly in front of Yuki, "Since my life is linked to all of your pathetic lives and to the curse, I've decided to hold off your miserable lives!" As he laughed, the jewel flared to life._

_Instantly, Yuki felt like he was floating. There was a strike of pain inside him, as something inside was weighing him down. But then the jewel flared again, and the heavy weight was gone. Yuki was feeling floaty again. Wait, he WAS floating! He looked down in horror at his frozen body. Then he looked around and saw the other Sohma's having the same problem. _

_Their bodies collapsed. "Akito, what have you done?" demanded Shigure._

_"Keeping myself alive by keeping you guys in semi-animation… you'll be with me forever… as I live forever!"_

**Chapter 1**

The bell rang the last time for the day. Tohru smiled as she put her schoolwork in her schoolbag. Another day had gone by.

"Hey, Tohru!" yelled the Yankee, her blond hair covering one eye, "Let's go already!"

A girl with dark hair and a somber expression turned to stare off another batch of girls who were staring daggers at Uo's back. "Yes, Tohru, let's go to your house and get some snacks."

"Coming!" Tohru ran to catch up with Uo and Hana. "Thank you for waiting!"

"No prob," said Uo. "You're our friend."

"Yes, we're your best friends," added Hana, "And friends share snacks, right Tohru?"

Tohru laughed. "Of course, Hana."

As they passed through the neighborhood to Tohru's house, Tohru suddenly felt that someone was watching her. She looked briefly in the direction of where the stare came from, but no one was there. No one… there was only a big, empty mansion up the hill. Suddenly she saw something white through one of the dark windows, but just for a second.

"Tohru?" asked Uo, "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," Tohru smiled and banished the memory to the back of her mind. _It must be my imagination._

Kyoko smiled at them as they came through the door. "Hello, Hana, Uo," she greeted, "Hey Tohru. How was your day?"

"It was great!" replied Tohru instantly, while Uo said at the same time, "Some girls tried to pick a fight with me again."

Noticing that they each had spoken, they tried to let the other continue. "You go, Tohru."

"No, Uo, you're my guest, you should go first."

While they were deciding who should say what first, Hana turned toward Kyoko. "Do you have snacks?"

Kyoko smiled.

After saying goodbye to Uo and Hana, Tohru closed the door and helped her mom clean up the kitchen. Kyoko smiled in thanks.

"Mom…"

"Yes, Tohru?"

"Does… anyone live in that big old house up the hill?"

"No… why do you wanna know?"

"Oh! Um, nothing… just wanting to know just in case, you know, I see people moving into that house and not get confused that there are people…."

Kyoko's smile faded a little. "Tohru, no one's going to live in that house. They say it's haunted."

"H-haunted?"

"Yes. A family used to live there once; they used to say that they were a family of beautiful men and women. Too beautiful, I guess, because one night they just up and disappeared. It was weird. There were police everywhere, but no sign of the family was ever found. So they just moved on to another case. Then about a week later, people starting claiming that the house was haunted, because some black-robed cultist came out with a knife in his hands about to stab them, only to disappear when they turn around, or they saw some pale shapes in the windows." She shrugged. "Who knows?"

Tohru laughed nervously. _That sounds like what I saw today…_

Memory of the previous day disappeared as a new school day came and went. Only when she was walking home again, alone, did she remember and feel something chilly in the air. She started walking faster, but the chill wouldn't go away. Finally she started to run, but then something put its hand on her shoulder and she tripped. She lay there, stunned, until something touched her again. She rolled onto her back, saw who or what it was, and crawled back a few feet. She lay there, unable to scream.

"Please don't." Said the pale form in front of her. "I won't hurt you."

Tohru suddenly found that she could scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

How do you like my first FB fanfic? Tell me, please! R&R, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Nice going, Kyo," said a shorter, smaller pale form. "You scared her, heh." The pale form in front of Tohru turned his head.

"Shut up, Hiro." The form called Hiro smirked.

"Why? Are you going to try that martial arts kung-fu stuff on me? Hello! We're ghosts!" Kyo growled.

"Wow, that's impressive." Hiro laughed sarcastically.

Tohru, meanwhile, was slowly backing away from these two strange beings. As Kyo was busy trying to argue, Hiro noticed what she was doing. He grinned.

"There goes your little guest." Kyo turned his head toward Tohru. Too late. Tohru made a break for it. "Wait!" But Tohru didn't stop. Well… she didn't stop until she ran into a pole and became unconscious.

"-Ru… Tohru… wake up," a voice called out from the fog of Tohru's mind. Tohru hesitantly opened her eyes and saw a very concerned Kyoko looking down on her. "Honey, did you hit your head again?"

Tohru sat straight up. "Mom! There was these strange ghosts and they were talking-one was named Kyo and the other Hiro-" she said, quite fast. Kyoko tried to calm her down. "Honey, there's no one like that right here. There's no one named Kyo or Hiro who lives around here." Tohru stopped speaking. "Huh? But I saw-" She turned around, but no one was there, certainly not 2 ghosts. Kyoko gave Tohru a hand up and started to lead her home. "I guess no one's there. It must be my imagination."

As they walked away, another pale form disappeared into the distance.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Shigure asked the two standing before him. Hiro tossed his head. "I say forget her. Move onto someone else." Kyo growled. Shigure put his hand down on Kyo's shoulder, though it should have gone through his shoulder. "You can't dismiss every person we came up with. Most people can't see ghosts, but this Tohru Honda can and apparently senses them, too. We need her to break the spell."

"You'll have a harder time if the stupid cat does it," a voice said from the door. Kyo turned swiftly and demanded, "What are you doing here, damned rat?" Yuki looked at the angry ghost for a minute before speaking. "As I was saying," he continued, ignoring the angry ghost and speaking to Shigure and Hiro, "You'll have a harder time. The girl, as we speak, thinks she is imagining it. She's firmly convinced herself that she has."

"Damn," Kyo swore, "Now what are we going to do?" Another voice came floating through the door. "Kyo! You shouldn't swear! It's not nice."

"I swear whenever and wherever I want. I don't care, stupid rabbit." Momiji started to cry. "Shigure! Kyo's calling me stupid!" Shigure comforted Momiji. "Kyo, Momiji's right." Momiji stuck out his tongue at Kyo. "Actually," he said brightly, "Why don't we make friends with her?"

"Because she's scared at the sight of us," Haru popped out of nowhere. "Nice to see you, Shigure, Momiji, Hiro, Kyo, and Yuki." Each of them said hi when their names were called, but Yuki also moved a little away from Haru. "Then we should probe we are nice ghosts!!!!" Ayame's extravagant entrance deafened the others in the room. "Shigure!! How I missed you!!"

"Aya!! How I missed the nights with you around-" Yuki told them to quit it. "YUKI!!!!!!"

"No." Yuki cleverly moved out of Aya's enveloping hug. "It's like a zoo in here," Hatori floated through the door, trying to get his hearing back, "I'm surprised new rumors haven't popped up every night about the 'haunted house next door'." Kagura and Kisa followed him shortly. "Kyo darling!!"

"NOOO!!" He was tackled from behind as he tried to float through the door. "Hello, Kisa." Kisa shyly waved hello to everyone. Shigure clapped his hands for attention. "Okay, since we're all here, let's decide what to do about young Tohru Honda," he said brightly.

"I told you, let us prove to her that we are nice ghosts!!" yelled Ayame. "Any other suggestions?" asked Hatori. There were none. "All right, now let's decide who is the best to do the introduction," said Shigure.

"Me! Me!" yelled Ayame. Sweatdrops were suddenly common. "No offense, Aya, but I think you're a little too… much for an introduction," spoke Haru. "I think Yuki's the best choice." Yuki looked up. "What? Me? Why?"

"Well… you know my reason for Aya, Hatori's a little scary, Shigure's a pervert, Hiro'll just insult the poor girl, Kyo's already scared her once, Kagura's aggressive, Kisa's too shy, I don't know about Momiji, and I think I'll get lost. Besides, you have the manners of a gentleman, which if I remember brought more than a few hundred girls into your old fan club." Haru sat back while Yuki deliberated. Finally he sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. I know what she looks like, but I'll bring Momiji just in case."

Tohru looked up at the bright early morning sun. It was hot and school wasn't even started yet. She walked to the little room off the side to put up her shoes and get her school shoes. Uo had decided to ditch today and she and Hana decided to walk to school together. But immediately, Hana's electric signals began playing and she dashed off for a moment. She bent to wear her shoes and left, never looking ahead to see if anyone's there. "Excuse me," a voice said in front of her.

Looking up, she stared at the boy in front of her. He looked so _pretty._ "I'm sorry!" The boy smiled. "No worries… I sometimes do that, too. My name is Yuki Sohma, and yours?" Tohru broke her stare with a blush. "T-Tohru Honda." She started to reach for the hand he had extended, but Hana suddenly called. "Tohru! Where are you?" She whirled around and came face-to-face with Hana. "Hana! I just met this boy-" Turning to introduce Yuki, she stopped. Yuki had disappeared. "I could've sworn…" She shrugged. "Oh well! It's time for class, Hana."

Before Hana left, she turned to face the direction where Tohru had been facing earlier. Then turned back and followed Tohru out. "My electric signals are picking up something…" she said to herself, "but what is that something?"

Well? R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry for the late update! I guess I'm more of a reader of stories than as a creator of one. If you don't believe me, check my fave lists. Only about a third of what I read are on it, a half on author's alert, and the rest were in the reviews list.

Anyhow, thank you so much for the reviews! Keep reviewing and I'll try to find a way to update faster. Plus, if you've ever read a really, really good story that just has to be read by others, don't hesitate to tell me what it is! I just might want to read it too! Just give me a basic summary...

**Of Ghosts and Haunted Houses**

**Chapter 3**

Tohru turned around for what was like the fifteenth time that day. She licked her lips nervously. What was going on? It felt like someone was watching her again. Trying to dispel her fear, she shook her head and headed toward Hana and Uo.

"Hey, you all right?" asked Uo. Hana peered into Tohru's face. "Your electric signals are erratic."

Tohru shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm all right."

"Hell! It isn't 'nothing'. Something's got you nervous!" Hana's matched Uo's concerned expression.

"Yes, and electric signals are windows to your heart. What Uo says is true."

"It's nothing! I promise!" Tohru put up her hands to ward off Hana and Uo's scrutiny. She smiled. "Besides, it's probably my imagination."

"Well…" Uo suddenly pulled up a bar from out of nowhere. "If someone bothers you, just tell me! I'll get them good!"

Tohru smiled.

"And I will zap them with my electric signals," an antenna popped up out of Hana's head, "or Megumi can just curse them. Your choice."

Now there were sweatdrops with Tohru's smile. "It's okay! No one's bothering me!"

"Well…"

"Come on! It's a beautiful day today! Let's go home." Reluctantly, Hana and Uo followed Tohru down the hallway.

Yuki floated out of the corner he was hiding when she turned around. _Electric signals? A gangster? What kind of friends does Miss Honda have? _He sighed and followed Tohru and her friends at a safe pace. All morning he's been following the young girl around, trying to establish some semblance of a friendship so that she could start trusting him. This was kind of hard, considering that she kept turning around every time he got close to her. Then he had to fly away and hide, or float through the wall and scare someone on the other side of the wall. So far, he had scared only one girl. She had fainted dead away at the sight of him and probably woke up not too long after that, thinking that it was her imagination that a ghost had popped out of the mirror of the girls bathroom.

He sighed. It was so long ago since members of the female sex had fainted at the sight of him. Back then, though, they had fainted for a different reason. He was their beloved "Prince Yuki."

He scowled. He was becoming as conceited as Aya and Shigure. They had fan clubs as well, but their members were of the older class. He must have been a ghost for far too long if he was starting to act like Aya and Shigure. Not that he'd ever admit THAT to them._ That's IT. First thing on my to-do list when I become me again: put Aya and Shigure into the nearest asylum. On second thought, put that stupid cat in with them. _

Tohru snuck a peek behind her. Nothing.

She gave a brief sigh of nervousness. That feeling of being watched hadn't let up, but there was nobody there every time she looked behind her. What was wrong with her?

Absently walking near a construction sight, she pondered her situation. In fact, she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice a piece of wood falling off of the roof heading straight for her head.

Yuki floated around the corner, his depression only lowering him nearer to the ground. What was he going to do now? There was no way that she would believe in ghosts and by following her around, he had somehow brushed some of that creepy girl's electric signals (guess who?). She had, without turning her head or her body, starting shooting electric signals toward his direction. Frantically, he had successfully avoided all of the bolts. He couldn't say the same for the unlucky students behind him though. Those electric signals were some seriously potent stuff.

Well, at least those friends of Miss Honda's had gone home, leaving her to walk home alone. Well. Not _exactly_ alone. And a darn lucky thing that she wasn't truly alone, or Yuki would never had seen the piece of wood heading straight for her head. He rushed forward. "Miss Honda!" he yelled. She suddenly turned around at his cry and saw the piece of wood, but she stood frozen. He was only a few meters away…

A few yards…

A couple feet…

2 feet away…

1 feet…

He was so close now…

Just barely touching her…

And passed right through her.

**Thock!**

TBC...

Well, that was one heck of a way to end a chapter, with an interesting ending. xp

Now, I have a question for you readers:

Should I or should I not add the 'changing into animals' part into this story?

Reviews will be much appreciated!

-Soul's Eclipse


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hiya! So sorry about not updating in so long! My computer crashed and then I had to wait a looooooooonnnnng time to get a new modem! And then I hit a writer's block on every one of my stories! Well, it was to be expected; it was equally tied between the changing into animals and not-changing-into-animals. I'm going to prolong the story a little longer and see what ya think after this chappie!

**Of Ghosts and Haunted Houses**

**Chapter 4**

Tohru's mind was in a fog…. it was so dark and cloudy….voices kept ringing in her mind…._go away_….the voices were so persistent, however, and ever so slowly, her mind submerged. She slowly opened her eyes, but a sudden pain made her flinch and closed her eyes again.

"She's awake!"

"Good god, girl, you scared us! What were you thinking walking around a construction site!" She felt her body slowly lifted up, and she tried to open her eyes again. She moaned in pain, but still tried to move. Finally, her vision cleared up and she saw a bunch of men in construction outfits looking over each other's shoulders at her.

"Where….am…I?"

"A construction site, missy. You were lucky that one of our crew had a bad feeling that something happened and came around looking for the source."

"Aw, stop it, boss." The crew member in question turns slightly red and pulled his hat low.

"No complaints! You're getting a raise for this incident." The man stuttered a thanks but the boss waved it aside. "And Jara, you're getting a raise, too, for always carrying around a medical kit! Missy, you've got a concussion but you're okay. Can you stand?"

Tohru tried to and found that she could. "Thank you very much. I've always been clumsy and I guess I was kind of distracted. So sorry for the inconvenience!" She shakily walked home.

**012345678910**

Yuki floated around, frustrated. What if Miss Honda had worse than a concussion? Oh, how he wished he had a body! But, he reflected with regret, he already had a body that's still alive and in one of Akito's sealed rooms. Suddenly, he heard Shigure's faraway call to come home.

At the mansion, Yuki was surprised by Shigure's sudden news. "What?" He repeated.

"As I said, I already know about your problems and I have a solution!"

"My problems?"

"Yes, I guess you quite forgot that Momiji was following you occasionally. He told me what happened and well, we have a solution. We, Aya and I, have something for you that may solve your problems."

"What is it?"

"Tadaaa!" He produced an amulet from his hand. "With this amulet, you can obtain mortal form for a day! The only catch is that a person can hug you for five minutes before you turn back ghostly. Otherwise, you can be human for a day at a time, though the next day you can't. It burns a lot of your energy just to keep up with the other mortals."

Yuki stared at the amulet. "How did you get this?"

"Well, after quite a while, it gets boring being a ghost. So Aya and I found a reference to this amulet in the library and stole it out of Akito's treasury."

"And why didn't you tell us?" Yuki's stare and question seemed to make Shigure uncomfortable.

"Well…..Aya and I were having too much fun with it."  
"Fun, what fun? On second thought, don't say anything. I don't want to know what perverted things you two have been up to with that amulet." He took the amulet and left.

"Shigure!" Aya floated through the door. "It's time! Where's the amulet?"

**Outside the Sohma mansion….**

"WHAAAATTTT!"

So what do you think now? Change into animals or no? If you had any other suggestions, feel free to tell me. Reviews will be much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I ABSOLUTELY do not own FB or any of its characters.

**Chapter 5**

Tohru POV

Tohru glanced behind her again. Uo noticed, along with Hana. "Hey, Tohru, is something wrong?"

Tohru looked up and smiled. "No, nothing's wrong!" A frown crossed Uo's face but a subtle shake from Hana told her not to press the issue. Hana changed the subject.

"Tohru, Arisa, I must go to a bookstore for a book I've been waiting for. It's right over there." She pointed to her right. Tohru sweatdropped. It was the one store that, apparently, radiated a dark aura around it. Black paint covered the store's entrance while purple-colored letters dripping bright green blood stated the store's name. A weird creature that was bent over like a crone stood next to the entrance.

"Oh, really? What kind of book is it?" Tohru asked.

"_One Hundred Ways__ to Suffer: Electricity and Curse Methods_." Uo and Tohru sweatdropped at the title.

"Er…nice book?" Uo offered.

"Why thank you. Let's go." Hana entered the bookstore. After sharing a glance, the other two followed her.

"Enjoy your visit!" The crone like creature cackled from its bent position.

Inside, Hana went immediately to the bookseller to get her book. Uo milled around while Tohru casually looked at the book titles. Some were creepy (_How to Change Into a Werewolf)_, some were somewhat okay (_How to Shut Up Your Family without Using Thumbscrews)_, and some were downright gross (_The Physics of Sucking Blood)_. She turned around the corner, bumped into somebody, and fell back on her butt.

"Sorry, sir!" She apologized, rubbing her butt as she got up.

"That's okay." The soft voice stopped her, and made her glance up. It was _him_. She stared. She hadn't seen him since that day. His purple hair was darker than she remembered, almost black, and his purple eyes looked at her as if she were the only girl in the world. His effeminate face, his dark blue Chinese clothes, his pose…this was a _prince_.

"So…do you come to this bookstore often?" She snapped out of her gaze.

"Uh, no. I'm here with a friend who does go to this store. And what about you, er…" She frantically tried to remember his name. He chuckled, a warm, soft sound.

"Yuki. Yuki Sohma, remember?" His gentle words made her blush.

"Yes, Yuki! Do you go to this store often?"

Yuki POV

_Do you go to this store often?_ Yuki grasped for an answer while his calm exterior smiled at her. "Ah, not exactly. I was told a certain book was sold here. It's this one." He grabbed a book off the shelf, not reading the title, and showed the cover to her.

"_How to Cut Yourself into an Artwork."_ She read. He immediately put the book back.

"Er, no! This one!"

"_How to Live in a Toilet for 30 Days."_

"This one."

"_How to Sexually Torture Your Victims."_ Her eyes went wide. Yuki sweatdropped.

"Ah, not that-" Yuki started to say, but Tohru interrupted him.

"Ah, um, I hear one of my friends calling me! I'm sorry, I must go!" She bowed and hurriedly walked away. Yuki stared after her. _Great. Making her think you're a rapist._ Yuki let out a breath, and looked at the book he was holding.

"_Make Money Blackmailing Government Officials,_" he read aloud. What kind of bookstore _was_ this place?

Regular POV

Unbeknownst to Yuki, someone-er, _several_ someones had been hiding in different spots in the store, inconspicuously watching Yuki make contact with the girl.

As Yuki walked out the door distractedly, the bookseller looking disappointedly after him, several sniggers were audible throughout the room. Since Yuki was wearing the amulet, he had the senses of a normal teenager; therefore, he couldn't see or hear them.

"Oh my god," sniggered Shigure. Shigure had followed Yuki because it was decided that Aya should not.

Kagura was rolling halfway in and out of the floor, laughing helplessly. Kyo didn't laugh, but to ghostly senses, he was smirking like there was no tomorrow.

Hatori was sitting in a corner. "Idiots," he muttered under his breath, as he smoked a cigarette.

Hatsuharu floated in. "I got lost," he explained. "What did I miss?"

"Everything," Shigure gasped out.

"It's not nice to laugh at Yuki, you know," Momiji said.

"Can't -gasp- help –gasp- it!" Kagura said.

"It's nice to know that even the damn rat has problems." Kyo was still smirking.

"Hey!" The bookseller was yelling at the crone.

"What?" It asked back, its hoarse voice replaced by a male voice.

"Can you tell me when Mr. Sohma comes in? I have his book for him."

"Which book is it?"

"_Magical Tortures for Ghosts. _Some weirdo, eh?"

"Eep," Shigure said.

"I…don't think I want to be around tonight."

"Yeah, me neither."

Hatori looked on, oblivious to the conversation. _Yuki…_

This is one of my more fun chapters for me. Votes have made this story path clear: I will not do the changing into animals part. Some of you might notice, but Yuki's hair color changed from the first chappie. I'm more familiar with the anime Yuki, so that's the way he'll be. Any suggestions about the story will be received gladly. Remember to review! Arigatou!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, I've finally been struck with the urge to write another chappie of OGAHH! I'm so sorry for those of you who like this story and wait for little ole me to update it! I just have a lot of writer's blocks ".

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it! And quit asking me, darn it!

**Chapter 6**

Aya and Shigure were not happy. And everyone knows that when _both_ Aya and Shigure are not happy, something's going to cave. Yuki, of course, was not worried about Aya; Aya just constantly bothered him with his complaints on how Yuki hadn't bothered to float out of the Sohma household in several rather long days. So what if he felt like not coming out? He had been mortified when he had floated home that fateful day and found the Sohma house completely empty. On any other day, he would've dismissed it as everyone just being busy, but when the entire zodiac clan came home _at the same time_ and all trying to hide silly grins and sniggers, he knew something was up. It just had to be Hiro and Kyo; anyone could have been better than they could. They had to oh-so-innocently come walking up and show him some books from the library. And, to his embarrassment -of course he didn't let it show, they were exactly the ones he had picked up to show Ms. Honda.

Then the entire clan (minus Akito, Aya, and Hatori-he was too dignified to even break a smile) burst into laughter.

Back to his original thoughts, Aya was just bothersome. Now Shigure, on the other hand, he was a sly old dog. Yuki knew that when it came to hare-brained schemes, Shigure was usually the mastermind behind it. He'd just have to watch him.

Unfortunately, for Yuki, even he could not predict what Shigure (and Ayame) had done.

The plump, balding man that was Tohru's school's principal eyed the file in his hands suspiciously once more. "You do realize that it is a little late in the school year for a transfer from…"

"Aisoku Academy, in England."

"Right, Aisoku Academy…where in England?"

"Myopia-it's a small little town…why, it's not even on the map! Heh hehe…"

"And you want to enroll your son here…" He looked up at the couple in front of him. "…Mr. and Mrs. Sohma?"

The woman, who looked suspiciously like Aya in drag, gave a glamorous smile. "Why yes! We needed a bit of bustle in our lives, but London didn't do. Shinji, my husband," 'she' casted a flirtatious glance at the man next to her, "was originally from Japan, and he missed his home."

"Is that so?"

Shinji, AKA Shigure ("), cleared his throat. "Yes, and I am also launching my latest book! Take a look!" He shoved a book into the man's face. The headmaster peeled the book from his face and took the merest of glances at the cover. Then he did a double take.

And turned red as a tomato.

He pulled at his collar, trying to cool down. "I bet you got all your inspiration from your…wife…" He took the folder and flapped it like a fan at his face.

Aya and Shigure had been watching with fascination at the principal's actions. They snapped back to attention. "Why yes! He does get a lot of inspiration…from…me…" They suddenly went into lovey-dovey mode.

"Yes…all those hot, steamy-" Shigure's reply was cut off when the headmaster, in a fit of embarrassment, took a rather loud cough.

Eventually his coughing fit went away, when Shigure and Aya finally stopped acting all loving, and put the contents back into the file folder. "Well, it seems everything else is in order. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Sohma, your son Yuki is now our student. He can start tomorrow."

Shigure and Aya looked at each other. "Well…there is one more thing-" Shigure started.

"-Just a little problem-"

The headmaster waved them to silence. "Care to explain what you are saying one at a time?"

"Well, you see, you must also…ignore…the days that Yuki doesn't come…he sometimes goes to school very few times a week…" Shigure shrugged helplessly.

His interest pricked, the headmaster prompted, "Yes…?"

Aya suddenly shoved Shigure to the side, surprising the headmaster with when Aya pushed his face near the headmaster's own. "Well, you see, he has this slight problem…"

What excuse has Aya cooked up for Yuki's missing days? How can Aya and Shigure be seen without the amulet, currently in Yuki's possession? How will Yuki react? Sorry, but you'll have to wait for the next chappie!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hi!!! I hope some of you are still reading this fic, 'cause this is for you peoples! SO SORRY!!!! When I finally got around to updating this story I realized it's been nearly a year since my last update!!!! So I made this story longer than usual, hope you guys like it!!

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own it!!

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Yuki!" yelled Aya. "Guess what!" He banged open the door to Yuki's dark room. Yuki had not walked out of his room except for meals for 2 days, so his room was a little disheveled, dark, and rather dreary.

Yuki sighed and squinted in the direction of Aya. After being in the dark for a long time, it was a little more than blinding to look at Aya in the lighted doorway. "What...?"

"Dearest Shinji and I," he started to explain rather dramatically, "have enrolled you in Ms. Honda's high school!!"

Yuki jumped in shock. "WHAT???" He looked at Shigure, who was looking at anywhere but him and whistling nonchalantly. "Shinji?"

Shigure chuckled and stroke his chin. "Yuki, you must appreciate the effort Aya and I have put in this. We masqueraded as your parents-"

Yuki had a **very** **bad** feeling about what he was going to say.

"-And convinced the principal to enroll you in the school. Erm, what are you trying to do?" Shigure looked rather nervously at the hands that suddenly seemed to be wrapped around his neck. No worries, though, since they're ghosts, Yuki's hands just seemed to be clenched around his neck. In reality, he was going through them.

Yuki tried really, really hard to not get angry and slowly let go of Shigure's neck with max effort. "And how did you manage to convince him you guys are my parents? I hope you guys didn't pull any-" He broke off and glared suspiciously at them.

"...And how did you guys manage to become visible to the human eye?"

"Erm...ahhh..." started Shigure, "Well..." He backed away from Yuki's sudden menace slowly. Aya, the poor, poor fool, obliviously stood right in front of Yuki and beamed. "Well...it's like this..." Shigure suddenly made a break for it only to come up with the rest of the family. "Ah..."

"Well?" Kagura demanded. "How DID you?" They started to close in on him.

"You better speak up, uncle Shigure," whispered Kisa, "I fear we may kill you if you don't."

Shigure sweatdropped. "Kisa...even you...?"

**A couple minutes later...**

"Oh, Kisa," Shigure whimpered. "How could you?"

"Kisa," warned Hiro. "Don't give in to that idiot." Kisa nodded. Shigure cried some more. He and Ayame were tied to chairs and handcuffed (for good measure). "I'll have you guys arrested for assault!" he vowed.

"Fat chance of that," smirked Kyou. "We're ghosts-remember?"

Aya thrashed against his chair, nearly upsetting Shigure along with it. "I demand you release me this instant!"

"Not until you tell us your secret," a dark aura surrounded Yuki as he nonchalantly slapped a whip against his hands.

Both Aya and Shigure sweatdropped. "Wh-where did you g-get that whip, brother?" Aya ventured tremulously.

"Well, **brother**, I found some rather interesting things in the bookshop, don't you think?" A chill swept through the Sohmas.

"That's certainly unexpected," commented Hatori. "Who knew you could get those kinds of things at a bookstore?"

"You're not helping, Hatori," whimpered Shigure.

"Was not meant to help you," replied Hatori, amused. Shigure, in an effort to stall their questionable torture methods, tried to keep up the argument with Hatori, but Yuki cut him off.

"Enough! Tell us how you became visible to human beings, or suffer torture!"

"Never!" Aya shouted heroically. Shigure weeped. "Aya, you're my hero."

Aya immediately turned lovey-dovey. "Aww, you're just saying that, my hunky lover..."

Shigure gave a melting gaze. "Anything for you, my dear Ayame..."

The sound of a dial tone vibrated across the room. Yuki lifted the phone to his head. "Shigure, Aya, if you do not tell us this instant, we will resort to drastic measures."

"Really, Yuki," replied Shigure coolly. "That is so uncouth. Besides, we can survive any torture."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Aya.

"Oh, really?" countered Yuki. "Haru?" They all turned to Hatsuharu, who was standing with a pile of Ayame's treasured garments behind him.

Haru lifted a pair of scissors. "You must speak, Ayame."

"No!"

"Very well..." And he proceeded to slash Ayame's garments. Aya's eyes got big and round as he thrashed more violently.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"

Hatsuharu grinned rather evilly. "When we're done, Aya, you can wear my clothes."

Aya imagined himself in Haru's clothes and sweatdropped. "You're mean," he whimpered and sniffed. "Fine! I'll tell you-"

"No!! Don't tell him!!" Shigure yelled frantically. "You can always make some more!!"

"Really?"

"Of course, Aya!"

"Fine! I will withstand this assault!!!" But his lips were still trembling.

"That's my Aya!!" Shigure tried to cheer him on.

"Oh, Shigure-"

"Dear Mii," Yuki's voice cut across the room to reach the ears of a certain dog as he read what he wrote, "I've never found the time to say this, but I lo-"

"NOOOOOOO!!! NOT MII!!!" Shigure howled. Mii had formerly been Shigure's editor before he lost his body. Eternally cursing Shigure for disappearing one day without ever coming back, she eventually suicided on the Sohmas' doorway. While Mii's body disappeared after her death, her soul now haunts the Sohmas' doorway forever more-the reason why Shigure almost never leaves the Sohma house except through the back door.

"-ve you. You are the east to my west, the light to my dark, my other half-"

"-ite the sappiest piece of letter I've ever read-" The other Sohmas pitied him.

"-I love you like Romeo loved Juliet-" Yuki intoned solemnly.

"-wonder what happens if Mii ever gets a hold of it-"

"-I want to bask in your warmth forever, please give me more work-" Yuki was having **way **too much fun here.

"-gure's not going to be able to live peacefully even if he did get his body back-"

"-I DON'T WANT MORE WOOOOOOOORRRRRRKKKKKK!!!!"

"-better give up before it falls into Mii's hands, Shigure-"

Shigure bawled. "I give up! I give up!!!"

Aya also gave up. "Me too!! Me too!!! Gimme back my DRESSES!!!" he wailed. A pause fell over the Sohmas as they peered at what they thought were Aya's _regular_ clothes and were actually his, erm, dresses.

"Well, that's unexpected," commented Hatori.

What actually _is_ Aya's and Shigure's secret technique? Another amulet? Or...something else?? Will Yuki ever put his whipping days behind him? Will Aya be able to make more fabulous dresses?? Speaking of which, will we ever see Aya in Haru's clothes? Do we even want him to?

**TBC...**

**Don't forget-R&R please!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hi!!! I hope some of you are still reading this fic, 'cause this is for you peoples! SO SORRY!!!!

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own it!!

**Chapter 8**

"Ahem," Shigure discreetly coughed into his hand before he began their explanation. "Ahem, ahem, AHEM-cough cough wheeze cough cou-"

"Get on with it already, you damn dog," Kyou broke in, for once, not yelling.

"Ah, well, you see, ummmm, how am I supposed to put it, errrrr...I don't supposed you can't wait until I put in paper form-" **CRACK!!**

Yuki still had his whip. Shigure nearly forgot that, but now, who could forget a purple-eyed demon with a 2-foot long whip and an eerie grin? "Like the idiotic cat said, 'get on with it', Shigure."

"Ahmmmm..."

"Haru." Said person suddenly brandished a pair of garden sheers and bent over Aya's dresses.

"NOOOOO!!! **PLEASE **DON'T!! I'LL TELL I'LL TELL I SWEAR I'LL TELL YOU-" Aya was sobbing.

**Crack! **"Then tell us, brother." **Crack! **That last crack of the whip was really close to Shigure. Too close for comfort.

"Waaahhhh!!! It's Akito! He accidentally left a book behind in the library!!!"

"A book? Serious?" The other Sohmas were whispering to each other. "I can't believe Akito would be that careless-"

"Silence!" Yuki cracked his whip over their heads. "Now, an explanation, gentlemen."

Hesitantly, Shigure began. "You know how Akito likes to visit us from time to time and stay the night?" He glanced at Yuki's stiff form quickly. "Well, sometimes when he's...through...he goes to the library. Oddly enough, there are also times that Akito can't see us...I think it's because of that spell. He's living immortally, but he's still human from time to time. The only reason he can see us is probably from the effects of the spell. Really, spells like those are meant for...more magical...people...I think, and with Akito being a sickly human and everything, those spells weren't as complete as he hoped. Sure, our souls are wandering around and our bodies are in suspended animation, but there are some things we can do, like pick up stuff, and touching each other without going through the other's body. Occasionally, anyway."

Yuki glanced at his whip, while the others eyed Hatsuharu's garden shears and Aya's dresses lying on the floor. Yuki remembered how Aya could touch and tackle him, but also how he went straight through Tohru's body.

"Anyway," Shigure continued, "Akito never notices Aya or myself when he goes into the library. Eventually, he absently left a book by his desk before he retired for the night. It's the same book he always gets, but he never opens the thing. I think he tried once, but couldn't get it open. We peered at the cover, but it was in some indecipherable language. We looked at it for hours trying to read or open the book. It was just like with Akito, we couldn't open it.

When morning came, we were still at it, but we hid when we heard Akito's footsteps coming toward us. He must have remembered leaving the book behind. Once he opened the door, he headed straight for the book and put it back in the bookshelf. Then he left. We, unable to get the book off the shelf, started to leave. Suddenly, I had this overpowering urge to look at the book again and I did. It was so strange..."

"What? What was so strange?" Kagura whispered.

"...Just after looking at the book for a few seconds, I suddenly could read it!"

A gasp reverberated through the ghostly audience. "What did it say? What did it SAY?" Momiji asked excitedly.

Shigure hesitated, and in that hesitation, they saw his fear and confusion. Aya, for once serious, answered for him. "_Remus Deadman's Book of Spells and Curses: A Magical Grimoire for Those who Lust for Life."_

"We...really don't understand how Akito is no longer able to read the book anymore," Aya continued, "but for us, the ghosts of this house, we could open it and read it. It was there...in that book...that we found our spell for a substitution life. For one day, a week, even a month, we can read the spell aloud and can walk amongst the living. However..."

Shigure, reading Yuki's expression, spoke earnestly. "Yuki, you question why we gave that amulet instead of mentioning the spell. The thing is, the amulet we gave you saps your energy when you use it. The spell...for a day, the spell allows to be human. But only for a day. If it's for more than a day, we must pay...with ourselves." He shuddered. "That is why Aya and I only do it once in a while. Going day to day continuously means that we must give a little of our souls to the book each time. It's an evil book, but used sparingly, it can do us no harm. That is why we have never spoke of it."

A chilly silence pervaded throughout the entire room. An evil book...

Shigure and Aya were silent, gazing with all solemnity at the faces of their relatives. Suddenly, Kyou reared up from behind them and smack them across their heads. "OW!"

"What did you do that for?!" Shigure was indignant.

"My beautiful head shall now have a lump to mar its beauty!" Aya cried, thrashing about.

"Like you said, we can use the spell one day in a week. But...you still didn't tell us, did you?" Kyou's fists clenched by his side. "Oh, nooooooooo, you guys decided to 'protect' us by not mentioning it, and then...and **thennnnnnn**..."

He reared up and shouted at the top of his voice, a gigantic Kyou demon breathing flames down on the Shigure and Aya peasants. "I BET YOU DID THIS AND THAT WITH THAT SPELL, DIDN'T YOU? I CAN YOU IMAGINE YOU GUYS WITH YOUR SELFISH WANTS AND WISHES, GOING AMONG THE LIVING HAVING-"

"'This and that'? What's 'this and that,' Kyou?" asked Momiji. Kisa was right beside him, nodding her head. Hiro was smirking.

"Ah..."faltered Kyou, "IT'S NOTHING! IT'S NOTHING I TELL YOU!"

Hatsuharu laughed. "Looks like Kyou **was** listening when I read those lewd por-"

"SHUT UP! NO I DID NOT LISTEN TO YOU WHILE YOU WERE READING ALONG THOSE 'AAAHS' AND 'OOOHS' -"

"Oh, my," Ritsu was dismayed. "Kyou IS a pervert." Hatsuharu was laughing his head off.

"Watch yourself, Kisa," Hiro smirked, "You can't trust yourself around Kyou."

"Well, Kyou, looks like you'll be following the footsteps of your cousins Ayame and I," grinned Shigure, "Of course when you walk amongst the living, we'll show you the places Aya and I always go to, or maybe give you lecture on the art of stalking-"

"ARRRGGH!!" Kyou flew over the heads of the others, his hands heading straight for Shigure's neck. Of course, this time around, Kyou went through Shigure and the walls of the house, landing just beyond the front door.

From beyond the walls, they heard Kyou. "Damn that Shigure, wait'll until I get my hands wrapped around his scrawny neck-hey, what's this-it's getting cold-damn you, woman, LET GO OF ME-no, I'm not Shigure-AAAAHHHH!!"

Mii's voice wafted faintly through the house. "**Shigure, where are you...? You've still got work to do...**"

Shigure paled and swallowed nervously.

"Kyou, hang on!" Kagura sailed through the door. "HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND, YOU WITCH!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT YOUR BOY-AHHH!!" The noise outside altered slightly.

"HE'S** MY** MAN, BACK OFF-NO, **YOU** LET GO OF HIM-WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU NEED A HOSTAGE?!"

"GET OFF ME GET OFF ME!!" Kyou's yells brought more smothered giggles from the others.

"Shouldn't we s-save him?" Ritsu asked.

"Well, short of throwing Shigure to the proverbial Mii-dog, I doubt there's anything that can stop her..."

If pale could get any paler, Shigure's face just did. He chuckled nervously. "Y-you're not going to d-do that, are you?"

"Well, he's already told us enough, so maybe not." Shigure sighed in relief in response to Hatori's comment. "Let's go ahead and untie him-"

"**Wait**." Yuki's dark voice slid dangerously over Shigure. "I still have one more question for those two to answer."

Sweat broke out over the dog. "Y-yes...?"

"There's something more to that story about enrolling me into the school...what is it?"

Ayame was indignant. "There's nothing else we can tell you! Me and Shigure dressed up as your parents after using that life spell to make us visible. Of course maybe we got a little carried away when dearest Shinji and I became a little enthusiastic of our love in front of the principal and then we had to explain why you would not always attend-" Aya abruptly closed his mouth.

"...and what did you give as an explanation? Hmmm..." Shigure and Aya cowered under Yuki's cold stare.

Shigure broke in. "Nothing **that** bad, I assure, just a normal thing boys go through of course..."

"And What Is That?"

"J-just...ermmm..."

"Hmmmm?"

"Aw, Yuki, It's not that important!"

"**Shigure, I'm looking for you..."** Mii's voice reduced Shigure to a sweating mess.

"Tell me," Yuki replied silkily, "and maybe I won't through you out the front door..." He glanced toward the source of the noise. "...to her."

"No," Shigure looked in horror, "you wouldn't!"

Yuki gave a catlike grin. "Yes, I would."

"B-b-b-b-bu-b-but-" stammered Shigure. Yuki snapped his fingers. As one, Hatsuharu and Ritsu (apologizing the entire time) picked up the chair Shigure was sitting attached to, and gave the first 'heave!' toward the front door.

"Nonononononono!!" Shigure can reach some astonishing high registers for a guy.

"Tell me," Yuki said menacingly. The chair was on its way through the door when-"Stop! I'll tell I'll tell!!"

Hatsuharu and Ritsu put the chair down gently. "Well?"

"We told him that you were a late bloomer, you were just going through puberty...you didn't want everyone to know what you look like. You were scared of girls **and** guys, that you weren't sure of your orientation yet so you didn't want to be so close to everyone all the time-"

"Okay, I've heard enough and I changed my mind. Guys!" Another snap and Shigure went flying through the door to Mii's tenacious grasp.

"**Oh, Shigure, there you are...now, I want 500 pages of what you've done to deserve this in 10 minutes. HOP TO IT!!"** Mii had changed drastically when she died years ago, cursing Shigure's name. Shigure moaned.

"And for your part in this, brother-" Yuki gave another snap of his fingers. Haru immediately put Aya in a headlock while Ritsu grabbed his feet and dragged the struggling figure to Haru's room.

"Nooooooo...not those ugly things!"

About an hour later, a beaten and extremely weary Shigure got thrown back into the house by a careless Mii. Her enraged cry at losing her victim echoed into the night. At the same time, a tied up and punky-looking Aya was dragged back into the room.

After being laughed/admired over for 15 minutes, the rest of the Sohma family left, leaving Shigure and Aya behind.

Shigure sighed. "Well, it could have been worse."

"Worse?" Aya shivered.

"Yeah...Yuki didn't even hear the rest of it."

"How far did you get?"

"Well, I told him that he was in disguise because he was in puberty and he couldn't get his sexual orientation straight."

"Oh." Aya paused. "So...you didn't tell him about the old principal being a gay lunatic and kidnapped Yuki when he was six so he could be a nude model for his art, therefore scarring him for life?"

"No."

"Or that to this day, we have to chain Yuki with a collar in the back yard every other day because he likes painting himself blue and dancing with the happy squirrels?"

"No..."

"...did you even tell him that when he broke lose one day back home and wandered near the home of a famous Disney producer, the producer saw him and had his inspiration for Tarzan? And that when said producer told his best friend, his best friend was inspired to create the River Dance?"

"No, I don't think-Wait a minute! I never said that!" Shigure stared at Aya. "Why would the principal of Ms. Honda's high school ever hear that?" Aya assumed an innocent expression.

"Ummm...well, you kind of left me alone with him when you went to the bathroom, sooo..."

"Aya!"

**TBC**

How will Yuki react? Will he ever live down his shame and embarrassment? Does Aya look really cool in his punk gear? What if the school finds out? Stay tuned, folks and see ya next chappie!

**R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I'm back, and in college! I now have free time by the leaps and bounds (on the weekends) and I have my mojo back!

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to state this again and again? Don't own, want to though.

**Chapter Nine**

"Of all the bad luck," Yuki muttered to himself, as he buttoned up his shirt and put on his blazer, "Why, Kami-sama, why did he have to say I was incognito and possibly gay??" He glared up through the roof. He couldn't see them now that he was mortal, but he was positive that was where Shigure was. He was right. Shigure was happily providing a disinterested Hatori with a running commentary of his day, which included haunting the girls-only hot springs bathhouse and blowing gusts of wind at passing girls' skirts. Shigure suddenly shivered.

Hatori's brow rose. "You're not catching something, are you?" Of course, both of them knew that, as ghosts, they couldn't really get ill, but years of medical training consequently meant that Hatori still said something like that every now and then.

Shigure shook his head and chuckled. He nervously glanced downward, where Yuki was, quite possibly, glaring a death glare worthy of the Sohma name at his general direction. "I guess Yuki's not taking it too well. I just felt his glare."

Hatori pulled his hand for another drag of his cigarette before remembering that ghosts don't smoke. Damn. Sighing, he put his hand down again and looked at Shigure. "You really put him in a difficult position, Shigure. If I was in his shoes, I would have filleted you and served you up to Akira by now." Shigure shuddered at the imagined experience. "I guess so...it was just that Aya and I kind of got carried away."

Hatori snorted. "Obviously." Then he noticed Shigure's thoughtful and anxious expression. "What is it?"

"Well..." Shigure was in a dilemma. He was tempted to tell Hatori what else Aya had told the principal. On one hand, Hatori had a calming influence on Yuki and could possibly save his (Shigure's) butt from Yuki's vengeful flames. On the other hand, Hatori might think that he deserved it and might throw him to the proverbial dogs. He then noticed that Yuki's glare had magnified when Yuki had put on glasses, courtesy of Aya. Awww, he looked just like Aya in the old days, minus the glasses, purple hair extensions, and the skirt. Well, maybe not the skirt. Aya was fond of wearing dresses, even back then. Aya had insisted that Yuki wear them, just to preserve the lies told to the principal. He was not happy, but Aya was estatic.

Yuki was probably putting on a skirt right now, because Shigure felt his butt and backside getting hot from the roasting they were getting from Yuki's extremely concentrated glare. Meep. Thoroughly shaken, Shigure fell into temptation. "You see, Hatori..."

While muttering curse words and dire predictions for Shigure and Aya, Yuki's long hair became tangled in the buttons and he had to painstakingly remove the individual hairs one by one. As he did that, he became aware of the draftiness of the skirt and the tickling and heavy feel of his (now) long hair on his back and neck. Damn it all. Why did those two idiots have to tell such idiotic stories to the gullible principal?

Apparently, Aya had also managed to convince the principal that Yuki was going to be Yukina, at least for the first semester. The only semester he would attend school before mysteriously disappearing, if Yuki had his way. 'Yukina' was confident that one semester was all he was going to need to convince the Honda girl to help them get their bodies back. But for now, he had to live through the draftiness and the long hair. He finally finished dressing and walked out of his room. He didn't bother with the mirror.

His school supplies were packed into a bag on the kitchen counter, and a bento lunch was laying right beside it. Darkly amused, Yuki silently wondered from which house did the pilfered supplies come. Shrugging his shoulders, he nonchalantly picked his bag and bento up, waved to an empty room, and walked out in to the bright sunshine of the mortal world.

Of course, Yuki knew that the empty room wasn't really empty. It was filled with everyone, except for Hatori and Shigure, who had come to watch Yuki go to school for nearly the first time in 50 long years. And since Yuki was mortal and couldn't hear what they were saying, he wouldn't have known about the ongoing comments his relatives had.

Aya was weeping. "My adorable, ADORABLE, extremely delicate little brother is going to school...and only his dashing, handsome older brother is here to see him off!" He pulled a silk handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his eyes.

"Put on a can on it, stupid snake." Kyou couldn't stop grinning at the picture Yuki had made in the girl's uniform. "This is better than that one time his fangirls did put a dress on him." He laughed.

"It's about the same," Kagura interjected. "Why is this time better?"

Kyou smirked. "Because he has to do this everyday for the semester!"

Haru twitched. Yes, he twitched. "And then all the guys get to see Yuki, and they'll think he's a she..." Immediately, he headed for the door to follow Yuki.

Kyou blocked him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"To keep him from being raped!" Without further ado, Haru went through Kyou and door and flew out into the day.

Kyou cursed. "That stupid idiot!" He went after him.

"Wait, Kyou!" Kagura started to follow. "Leave him alone, Kagura," Shigure casually walked through the door with Hatori. "They'll come home eventually, though with or without a vengeful Yuki, I don't know."

"And why would you say that, Uncle Shigure?" Kisa hesitantly asked. Hiro stood behind her, staring hard at Shigure.

"Oh, I don't know," Shigure waved his hand airily, "maybe a trying first day of school?"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a dark aura filled the room. Yuki stalked into the room. "What did you guys say to him?!" he demanded, his glare zeroing on Aya and Shigure.

"Meep," Shigure cowered.

Hmmm, sounds like Yuki had more than just a trying day. What could possibly have happened? Stayed tuned!!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
